Talk:Sentry
Can someone rename this page to 'Stasis Orb'? That is the correct spelling. Only PsiSevered Head can do that, and he/she's currently on a hiatus. Sorry about the mistake.--Hawki 07:39, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Actually, it was easier than I thought. The problem's been rectified (obviously). --Hawki 12:41, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Does it attack or no? (Assaulthead 11:29, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) We don't know yet.--Hawki 11:51, 28 September 2007 (UTC) "The Force Field ability was previously used by the High Templar." This sentence is not right. It was used by High Templar in earlier builds (which is different from using them in SC1). However, I may be missing something from the books. Have High Templar ever used Force Field in the books? -Capefeather 00:35, 23 January 2008 (UTC) High Templar didn't use forcefields in any of the books. PsiSeveredHead 02:30, 23 January 2008 (UTC) The Nullifier's attack changed. In one of the most recent screenshots, several Nullifiers are seen attacking a Protoss base along with some Immortals and Zealots. There, the beam attack of the Nullifier is seen as a yellow straight beam that resembles the original attack of Colossus. I can upload a new screenshot, but the thing is that I don't know where to reference it. Can someone reference the information while I upload the image? :Starshade 14:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yes. As long as you give the URL you got the image from, it can be referenced. (Even if it's just random.jpg) Kimera 757 (talk) 14:25, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay. The problem is, I don't remember where I had got it, even though it was pretty recent.;; I'll try to look for it, though. ::Starshade 15:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Apparent Name Change I've been reading on the new SCLegacy forums, and have found some interesting news: several units have been modified in a variety of different ways. I haven't read the article myself (though I've no reason to believe the entire forum is lying), but apparently the Nullifier has been changed to the Disruptor. I'll find the source for this, if need be.--Muspelli 12:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The original source is linked in the StarCraft news section of the front page. However, the source is in German. It could be a translation. (A lot of other unit names, liek the stalker, were called something in German too.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, very well then. I must admit, I do think Disruptor sounds better though. Well, until we know for sure, I suppose it should remain as is.--Muspelli 13:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In the new gameplay video on the SC2 website it states that they are still called Nullifiers 22:11, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The video is months old, however, even though it was released (officially) today. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Another Name Change According to blizzards starcraft wiki, and the image section of starcraft2.com, the name has been changed to Sentry, and the model has been changed. Went through and mostly corrected the page, but ran out of time as I remembered there is somewhere important I need to be right now. New image: http://www.starcraft2.com/images/news/SCIISentry2.jpg Page should be renamed to Sentry aswell. Left trivia alone, as the nullifier/disruptor still look like trilobites, however the new model for the sentry does not. Linford585 18:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Page was moved by Meco. Image still not changed, and I cannot save the image to change it myself. Linford585 20:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Guardian Shield Strategy A note about using the term damage reduction for the table on Guardian Shield strategy. Using it here would be ambiguous, as "damage reduction" can refer to a specific game mechanic, commonly considered similar to "evasion". This could be confusing for readers used to seeing "damage reduction" as a game mechanic, like the effect of armor in many Warcraft games. For example, consider this situation: #40 base attack damage. #50% damage reduction game mechanism. #An ability reduces damage to 10 (such as Hardened Shield). #Unit takes a total of max(40 * 0.5, 10) = 10 damage. In this situation the term is ambiguous, since the game mechanic at #2 reduces damage by 50%, but overall damage to the unit is reduced by 75%. The phrase can have two meanings: game mechanic or overall effect. Damage reduction can also refer to the +/- effect of armor, or a % effect similar to evasion. The term effective health is unambiguous, and best conveys the information presented here, a combined effect of all factors involved. Thalassicus 01:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hallucination It says in the description for the Hallucination ability "Hallucinations can be detected by detectors." What exactly does this mean? Will your units not auto-target hallucinations of there's a detector nearby? 17:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That's taken straight from the ability description. It seems, if your enemy is using hallucinations and you have detectors, you'll be able to tell the difference between the hallucinations and regular units. (Seems that way with changelings as well; they always die whenever they approach a photon cannon.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Guardian Shield, Stacking? Does the guardian shield have the abiltiy to stack together or is it just one will work for the area? Joshgt2 02:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC)